A vehicle tracking unit (VTU) is a device configured on a vehicle. In operation, the VTU periodically transmits (e.g., via a cellular network) messages, each typically including information that identifies a current location of the vehicle. The VTU can also be capable of transmitting other information associated with the VTU and/or the vehicle, such as activity information, status information, diagnostic information, and/or the like.